Endless Summer, Book 3
Endless Summer, Book 3 is the third and final book of the ''Endless Summer'' series. It succeeds its first two books, Endless Summer, Book 1 & Endless Summer, Book 2. Summary The world has been hurled backward in time by the strange power of La Huerta! To set things right, you'll embark on your greatest adventure yet. Dating The dating feature for the Love Interest characters: Sean, Jake, Estela and Quinn is carried over onto this book. If you pursued one of them in the previous book, you should have ended at 2 full hearts at the end of book 2. The hearts, as mentioned previously have six stages and the more relationship points you gain with them, the more the hearts will fill in. When you choose to date them, you will start with half of one heart. You will also have the opportunity to date all of them at once, but you will have to choose one of them in the end. Moreover,at the end of Act VIII a handfasting ceremony will be held. Handfastings are commonly used in Wiccan and Pagan ceremonies. Nowadays however, the handfasting is more literal: a couple will bind their hands together during the ceremony (before, during, or after reciting their vows), often to symbolize their connection and devotion to one another. *.5 heart = casual *1 full heart = LI is now official with you! *1.5 hearts = LI is crazy about you! *2 full hearts = LI is serious about you! *2.5 hearts = LI is in love with you! *3 full hearts = Soulmates In Chapter 2 it is mentioned how after you've significantly developed your relationship with one of the four love interests your character has been dating, they'll be ready to take the next step. If your character accepts their proposal, then you'll have the opportunity to become handfasted in a lavish ceremony with all of your friends present. Chapters 'Act VII, Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me' : The world has been hurled backward in time by the strange power of La Huerta! To set things right, you'll embark on your greatest adventure yet. 'Act VII, Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade' : Everything's for sale at the Vaanti marketplace! Finding your friends will require mastering some unexpected skills... 'Act VII, Chapter 3:' : A mysterious woman has stowed away on the Dorado. Who is she? And more importantly, when will you get to experience your first pirate raid? Gallery La Huerta At Night.PNG|Book 3 Intro Hanfastingceremony.jpg|Confirmation of a Handfasting Ceremony at the end of Act VIII E42ED38C-6FDE-4F93-86D9-681212F70C07.jpeg|First chapter reveal ES Bk 3 official.png|Book 3 Cover Art ES3 Handfasting.jpg|More info on Handfasting ceremony Trivia * As of October 6, 2017, following the release of the last chapter of Book 2, it has been confirmed there will be a third book. * Kara Loo, a Pixelberry Writer, posted a tweet that showed the writers for Endless Summer brainstorming the plot for Book 3. Brainstormed plots have included the introduction of Captain Malatesta's ghost and the possibility of Time Raiders.https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/916450672903462913 * On October 21 2017, Pixelberry's blog stated it is scheduled to be released in December 2017. Same month as Book 1 was released, December 2016. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/10/21/growing-from-rant-ahead-be-aware * It was announced on November 21, 2017, that book three will be the last book in the series. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/11/21/endless-summer-book-3 * In Book 3, you will have the option to take it to the next level with your soulmate, as writers have confirmed "you know when you know", hinting at marriage. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/11/21/endless-summer-book-3 This is backed up in the loading screen when a handbinding ceremony is mentioned at the end of Act 8. Handbinding is often used at wedding ceremonies before, during, or after the couple delivers their vows to symbolize their devotion and connection to each other. If your relationship with your love interest is high enough, they will propose to you and there will be a large ceremony attended by all your friends. * Players will be able to bring even more pieces of the puzzle together and ultimately make decisions that will impact the entire island. This is the characters' new home. * This is the first Endless Summer Book to feature Your Character as The Endless and all four love interests (Jake, Sean, Quinn, and Estela) on the cover. It is also the first cover to depict Jake, Sean and Quinn wearing their normal clothes instead of their swimwear, and the first cover not to feature the Fox. * It was released on December 22nd, 2017. This release marked the first time that there were more than 3 books being updated on a Friday, as the book was released at the same time as the chapters for The Royal Romance, Book 2, High School Story, Book 2, and Red Carpet Diaries. * Much like the second book with the Idols, there are collectibles, known as the Embers of Hope, that are connected to each of the Catalysts. * As of Book 3, Endless Summer has been removed from the romance genre and is only considered a mystery story. * In Chapter 2 Craig makes a reference to Chris Winters, a character in Hollywood U and Red Carpet Diaries. * Craig gets a new outfit revealed through Raj's Ember of Hope, and Raj gets a new shirt that has the numbers 4:20 on it. ** Quinn also appears to get a new outfit based on the ending scene of the second chapter * Much like the tv series Lost, this book features flashforwards to a potential future via the Embers of Hope. Reference Category:Stories Category:Endless Summer Category:Mystery